


Love is a Promise

by CamiiHobbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, doctor who refernces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Clara receives a phone call that breaks her heart.Someone's there for her.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 6





	Love is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote this back on 2018 and this is my English translation.   
> I was broken hearted and depressed back on those days and I wrote this to comfort myself.  
> This is a little bit OC but I hope y'all enjoy!  
> Let me know if there's any mistakes and thank you for reading!

\- Clara, you’ll love Barcelona!  
\- Are we going to Barecelona?  
\- No the city, the planet!  
\- There’s a planet named Barcelona?  
\- Oh yes, they’ve got dog with no noses!  
\- Okaaaay... hold on, gotta answer this call.   
\- P.E?  
\- You got it!

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS, closing the door and answered her phone.   
\- Danny?  
\- Hmmm... Clara....  
\- Hello! What’s going on? Is everything okay? You sound worried.   
\- Yes...well, no... I don’t know.   
\- What’s going on?  
\- I think our relationship has to finish.   
Clara felt how her heart shrunk, a pain on her stomach and chest hit her.   
\- I’m sorry, I can’t go on with this. It’s just that... I just don’t want this anymore. It’s different at what I expected.   
\- Danny, are you serious?  
\- Yes, I am... and I’m sorry, but everything we are it’s over today. I’m sorry Clara, goodbye.   
And the phone call ended.

Clara was petrified, her phone still on her hear and tears falling from her eyes.  
What just happened it was all too fast, she was still processing it.   
She threw her phone and kneeled on the floor putting her hands on her face and started to sob. Her heart was broken and she cried and cried until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

\- Everything is okay, Clara. It’s going to be okay.  
\- No! It’s not and it won’t be!  
The Doctor kneeled in front of her, he took her hands on his and Clara looked down; she didn’t wanted the Doctor to see her like this. 

\- Clara, look at me.   
She didn’t moved.  
With one of his hands, he took gently her chin and made her look at his eyes.

\- Love is not an emotion. Love is a promise. And P.E broke it. I know what is it like to have your hearts broken... well, you just got one but that’s not the point. The point is, no one deserves to have their heart broke, much less you, the impossible girl. No one deserves your tears, you understand me? For some people, small, beautiful events are what life it’s all about, don’t let P.E or anyone else ruin it. Everything gets better, always. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, it takes time; it takes time to mend broken heart but never, ever, stays broken forever. And I am the one who says it, an stupid old man with a time machine.  
\- Why he did it, Doctor?  
\- I don’t know, Clara. But something I do know, if that if I could, I would exterminate him....  
And there it was! Clara’s smile that the Doctor loved so much.

\- I think... I think I need a Doctor.   
\- Oh, you already got a date with one... in Barcelona!  
They smiled and went inside the TARDIS on their way to a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you got the reference?   
> My two favourite Doctors <3


End file.
